Just a Note to Say
by Forlorn Essence
Summary: Kagome's love has been music ever since she was a little girl. But when she goes to college where everyone is stuck to their assigned group, she is alone with her music. But during music class one day, Kagome meets an isolated musician, who loves the musi


A/N: Watching Inuyasha on TV, and then it just came to me that people love it when Inuyasha and Kagome get cozy so to say, and then Inuyasha does something and gets yelled at, IT'S PRICELESS!!!! And I have no idea how it gave me this idea for a story, oh well! Enjoy!!  
  
Just a Note to Say..... Just a Dream Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat straight up, her frizzy raven hair hanging in front of her eyes. "I'm going to college today," she whispered excitedly to herself. She threw off her bed covers and ran right into the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the shower. "What if I get lost?" she cried to herself, but she stopped worrying and became excited once more. She quickly finished and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her hair. She dashed back into her room and headed straight for her closet. 'What am I going to wear!' she thought frantically. She grabbed everything she owned and threw it onto her bed. "What am I gonna pack?" "Skirts, dresses or jeans? Oh, I don't know!" She cried as she hand dried her hair with the towel. She picked up her cute little purple skirt that matched with her blue tank top. "I'll bring this," she said as she put it with her pile of things she was already planning to bring. She went through all of her wardrobe, and finally decided on what to bring.  
  
"But what am I going to wear!" she cried yet again. "Kagome?" came her mother's voice from the doorway. "Yeah?" "What about your blue denim skirt with the tank top?" Kagome noticed her favorite denim skirt with the leather fringe lying underneath a pair of jeans on her bed. She picked it up along with her white tank top. "Thanks Mom!" Kagome said hugging her mother. "You better hurry, sweetheart. You said you were going to pick up Sango, remember?" "I know Mom, I'll be done in a sec." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left. Kagome quickly changed, fixed her hair and went downstairs into the kitchen. Her little brother Souta was already sitting at the table in his pajamas eating cereal and trying to do a maze on the back of the cereal box. "Where are you going, sis?" Souta asked, gazing away from the box. "She's starting college today, Souta, you knew that." "Oh, yeah. You're not going to get lost, are you Kagome?" Kagome ignored her little brother and was concentrating on her check list she prepared, just to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Mom, I'm feeling like I'm missing something?" Kagome went over her list three times, but still felt as if she were forgetting something, something important. "Toothbrush?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Check." "Umm.....Let me think, clothes, of course. Do you have your music books?" Kagome ran over and kissed her mother on the cheek and sprinted up the stairs. "Thanks Mom!" she called from the upstairs hallway. Kagome came back down with several music books for the piano, she had signed up for music class instead of art. She wasn't much of a painter. Actually, when she and Sango were about eleven, Kagome drew Sango a picture of a horse, but Sango found it to be a rather hippopotamusly-looking pig. Sango was the artist. Kagome began to put her stuff in the back seat of her car, as her Mom went over her check list, just in case. "You seem to have everything, dear," she said coming outside carrying her suitcase. "Good, I just hope I don't get lost." "Nonsense," she said patting Kagome's arm, "you'll be fine. You and Sango will find your way around in no time. Besides, what's the harm if you ask someone where something is?" "A lot of harm, like complete and total embarrassment." "Oh, calm down Kagome. You'll be late if you don't go pick up Sango. But what about breakfast, you haven't eaten a thing!" "We'll pick up a coffee or something." Before getting into the car, Kagome hugged Souta goodbye and kissed her mom. "Love you!" Mrs. Higurashi cried as Kagome drove off down the street. Kagome lifted her hand and waved. "Love you too!" she called back! 'College, I'm going to college.' 'I'm GOING to COLLEGE!' Kagome kept thinking about college. What's it gonna be like? Am I gonna fail? What if the teachers are mean? To stop herself from freaking out Kagome turned on the radio, unaware that it was left on country. But she didn't even pay attention to what kind of music it was, as long as it stopped her mind from thinking about college.  
  
"If Kagome doesn't get here in five seconds..." Sango thought loudly, but was interrupted as a rather traumatized looking freshman pulled into her driveway. "Geez Kagome, you don't look so hot? Something wrong?" Kagome shook her head and forced a smile. "Fine," she choked. "Nervous?" Sango asked, while throwing her things in the trunk of the car. "Nervous? Oh no, not me! I'm not nervous!" Sango dropped into the passenger seat and smiled. "You were never a great liar." Kagome stared at her feet, "Yeah, I know." "So, what are you so worried about?" Kagome shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's just the fact that I've never done this before." Sango put her hand on Kagome's knee and smiled. "Neither have I, but you don't see me freaking out. Come on Kagome, where's your sense of adventure?" Kagome pulled out of the driveway with a rather excited Sango bouncing around in her seat. "Just think of it like this. You and me, we're gonna be in the same room, going to the same classes, having the same teachers and being together. It's just gonna be me and you! No parents, nothin'!" Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I'm just being stupid. Hey, you wouldn't mind if we stopped for a coffee would you? I didn't have anything to eat this morning." Sango nodded, "Yeah, I could use some caffeine." Kagome laughed. 'It's gonna be high school all over again,' she thought.  
  
After stopping for coffee, Kagome and Sango finally arrived at the college. It was a giant school with lots of windows and portables and it was just what Kagome was hoping for. "You know Sango, I think we may just have a good time here!" Kagome announced happily. "Yeah, me too." Kagome leaned in to the back seat and began to pick up her stuff, but stopped. "Do we bring our stuff now?" Sango walked to the other side of the car and opened up the door. "I think so." So Kagome and Sango gathered their things and walked into the main entrance of the school. When they opened the door, an attractive boy with black hair greeted them. He was all smiles as he introduced himself "My name's Housi Miroku, and who are you two fine young ladies?" Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm Hirikitsu Sango and this is my friend Higurashi Kagome," she announced. The boy named Miroku nodded and smiled, more to Sango then to Kagome. "Excuse me, but where are we supposed to go?" Kagome asked, not meaning to sound so helpless. "Oh," Miroku said shaking himself out of his trance of gazing at Sango, "just down this hallway and through those doors at the end for orientation." "Orientation?" Kagome echoed, "But, but what about our stuff?" Miroku shrugged, "I could watch your things, it's only about a five minute presentation anyway." "Sure, thanks," Kagome said gratefully. "I dunno..." Sango said carefully. "Come on Sango, it'll be fine," she said tugging at her friends arm. "Thanks Miroku!" Kagome called, once she was able to pull Sango away. The two girls began to walk down the hallway until Miroku called them. "What group section are you in?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Sango questioned. "You'll find out, but just make sure that when you go in, you quickly find out your section, or you'll get in trouble with the sorting system." Sango turned back to Kagome, "What did he mean by 'group section' and 'sorting system'?" Kagome shrugged, "I dunno." Kagome and Sango opened the two large doors and stepped inside the orientation room, a.k.a., the cafeteria. Kagome was shocked to find that the whole cafeteria was cut off into sections. There were thick yellow lines across the floor which divided the tables and the students. "Is this what Miroku meant?" Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded, "I think so. But why does everything have to be sectioned?" Kagome's question was interrupted when a rather husky man with thick rimmed glasses turned on the microphone and began to say his welcomes. "Hello everyone!" he said happily, "My name is Mr. Houkimato, and I am delighted to welcome you, for the first time, or back again to Toukijoutsu College!" While Mr. Houkimato spoke, he continually dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. "Why does he look nervous?" Kagome asked Sango while staring at the man. "Maybe because he's like you, doesn't like to give speeches," Sango said sniggering. Kagome swatted her friend in the arm playfully. "Now," Mr. Houkimato continued, "For all you who are new today, I will explain to you the rules of this school. One, you must be back in your dorms by one o'clock in the morning." Several kids groaned in annoyance at that rule. "Two, there will be no mixed sexes in the rooms after eleven." "What the hell!" one boy with long black hair yelled out. Mr. Houkimato just raised a hand to silence him. And he continued on with twenty-four rules until he stopped once more to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. "This is gonna be a living hell," Sango said turning to Kagome. "I don't understand why we just can't be treated like adults here. It's like high school!" She said raising her voice and drawing quick glances from several people. "Sango, shh, keep your voice down, people are looking," Kagome tried to reason. Sango shut her mouth and frowned while crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "And, the most important rule that could leave you with suspension or even expulsion, is this," Mr. Houkimato began again. 'I don't like the sound of that,' Kagome thought to herself. "Most importantly, once you are placed in your group, you can not, and I mean CAN NOT speak to other people in a different section than you. You can not share a room, sit with in class or lunch, talk or spend anytime with, do I make myself clear!" he bellowed. Kagome's legs shook. "What kind of madness is this?" Kagome asked a terrified Sango. "What if we're not even in the same section?" Kagome whispered cowardly to her friend. "Of course we will Kagome, we signed in together, they'll put us together you'll see." Sango squeezed Kagome's hand just to make her feel better. Kagome was still terrified. 'But I don't know anyone here except for Sango, and what if we're not in the same section!?!' "Now, I ask for the leaders of all twelve sections to come up here please and read the list of names of new students you have in your group." Mr. Houkimato stepped down and six girls and six boys walked onto the stage, none of them speaking to each other. The first person to take the mike was a pale girl with long black hair. "Kagome," Sango whispered, "she looks just like you!" she screeched. "Hello," the girl said, "My name is Kikyo and my section is Silence." Kikyo spoke with her head high, seeming proud. But Kagome couldn't help but notice how sad the girl looked. Kikyo read off a list of names and thankfully neither Sango nor Kagome were picked. "What does silence mean?" Kagome asked Sango. "Maybe that they are quiet and never talk much, I'd say." Kagome nodded, 'That's not Sango, that's for sure.' Kikyo finished reading the names and she passed the microphone to an attractive boy with long white hair. "My name is Sesshoumaru, and I am in charge of the Athletic section." 'I know I'm not going to get picked in this group,' Kagome thought, which made her relieved. And Kagome was right, her and Sango were still safe. Sesshoumaru finished reading the list and passed the microphone to a somewhat attractive boy with black hair. "Hi there, my name's Hojo, and I am leader of the Artistic section." Kagome gulped, "Sango, you're going in this group, I just know it." "Yeah, so will you." Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm good at music, not art. I guess we'll just have to wait until summer to see each other." Sango looked at Kagome and noticed tears forming in her friend's eyes. "Hirikitsu, Sango and lastly, Housi, Miroku." Kagome's tears were now falling down her face. Sango hugged her friend dearly and wiped away her tears. "It'll be ok, Kagome, everything will be fine." When Hojo walked off the stage, he motioned for Sango to follow him to her new section. "Bye, Kagome," Sango cried, hugging her friend once more. "Bye, Sango." Sango turned around and walked in between the lines to Hojo who led her to the Artistic section. The leader's continued to go up, but Kagome didn't pay attention. She didn't listen to their names; she was only interested in the name of the section. Eight leaders' went up and brought more people to their section. And lastly, a girl around Kagome's age took the microphone. "Hi everyone, I'm new here and I just found out I get to be leader since my sister was leader but left, isn't that great?" No one answered the girl, but Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl for trying to draw attention to herself. "Anyway, my name's Rin and I am leader, of the Musical Talent section." "This is my section," she whispered to herself. Rin read of a list of names and Kagome's heart shot up to her throat when she heard her name being called. "Ok, and the last two people in my section are, Higurashi, Kagome and Mitokensi, Inuyasha." Rin gave the microphone back to Mr. Houkimato and walked past Kagome, "'Kay, if I said your name, follow me please." Kagome watched Rin walk in the opposite direction of Sango, far from the section was sitting in. Kagome just stood there, wondering if now was the time to get her stuff from Miroku. "Hey, Eri! We're in the same group!" Two girls hugged each other and Kagome felt alone. The two girls looked nice, but Kagome wasn't in the mood right now to make friends. "Ahem." Kagome turned around and looked into beautiful amber eyes. Kagome looked at the boy's face and smiled, "Hi." He didn't return the greeting. "Will you move!" he shouted at her. Kagome realized that she was blocking the doorway and she moved over. "Sorry," she mumbled. The boy glared at her and walked through the door. Three girls walked by Kagome and they were giggling and talking to each other. "Oh, Ayumi, Yuka," that one girl Kagome recognized at Eri said. "This is going to be a dream. The three of us together all year!" They hugged each other and walked out the door. Kagome just stood there alone, staring at her feet. "Hey there, you coming?" Kagome looked up to see the smiling face of Rin. "You must be Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah." "Well, I noticed you and your friend got separated, I'm sorry," she said, showing Kagome some sympathy. "If you need to talk, you can come to me," she said giving Kagome a toothy grin. Kagome forced a smile, "Thanks, Rin." Rin walked through the door and Kagome followed, "Yeah, this is just a dream," she muttered to herself, "just a bad dream." A/N: Well, this was my first chapter!! What did ya think? Should I continue?!? I like it. R/R and tell me what you think, and hey.........may be what u wanna c happen 2. Thnx!!! 


End file.
